Talk:Coach/Quotes
Party of Two Has anybody heard Coach say his "There's only two of us left" quote when there are three in the group?--Donuthead7310 23:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I have but ive only heard him say it when its either Nick or Ellis still alive with him. I haven't heard him say it when only himself and Rochelle are still alive. Same here, I was bored and randomly killed Ellis and he said that quote.--Donuthead7310 23:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Above, same with me. Maybe, Anyone here think that "Grabbin' Puke" might replace "Grabbin' Pillz" as the number 1 Left 4 Dead Internet Meme? --''Nelo Angelo'' 16:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I dont. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it doesn't seem too likely. I think Ellis' motorboat is much more popular. (For those who don't know what the motorboat is, it's the name of the sound he makes when he takes Adrenaline. BLBLBLBLBLB) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Coach saying "I know one thing: I'm grabbing pills" is funny :P and lol wut Jo Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I know, I like that line. XD Motorboat is just something my friends do, and I've seen people else where make references to it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::In L4D 3/L4D2's DLC i want to see Louis and Coach fight over some pills. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) References is the movie where a golfer gets his hand bitten off by a gator Happy Gilmore? The Deep 1 03:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it is. Awesome movie. I'd like to see and alligator bite Coach's hand off...--SWC Vaquero 14:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) All quotes This seems to be a very random subset of all quotes. Someone ought to plough through all the world*.wav files in the game folder (%%Steam%%\SteamApps\common\left 4 dead 2\left4dead2\sound\player\survivor\voice\coach\) and complete this list. The same goes for the other players. I can make a start if that's all right, but I won't be able to place every quote single into context and will just identify them with the map name and sequence number. --Zom-B 11:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :You'll be happy to know I've already started that tedious job. I've already completed "Bill/Quotes and Captions" and I am now completing Coach's quotes. It's a bit hard, and it takes a lot of time, but I'm doing it. I don't know why. Maybe I just want to get a medal or something. Anyway Dead Center is completed, I'm now completing The Passing. Be patient and you'll get every quote for every survivor, in a few years.--Loadingue 17:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait, Coach doesn't have any quotes for when Nick dies? I could swear I've heard him say "Aw, shit...Sorry Nick." Coach has at least a few for when Nick dies. He and Rochelle share one to the effect of "Well, Nick, at least you're dressed for a funeral." If anyone's still plugging away at the lines for Coach, I've got a whole excel document with them arranged by file name, campaign, dialogue, file location, etc. Other survivors are in there too (I'm still working on Louis and Zoey, though), and all of the L4D2 NPC lines. Izzybutt (talk) 14:36, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Coach and pancakes? So in the sound files there's a line where Coach mentioned pancakes as part of Ellis's story interruption. But I couldn't find any story files where Ellis mentions pancakes. What was the context of that? L4D2 Ellis (talk) 20:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC)